


Sticks and Stones

by Bunsandpups



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin wanted the $100. He didn't think he'd end up half-dead in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones

            Gavin shivered, feeling like he was going to freeze to death in the ER. It was only supposed to be a jump. That was all. A quick jump from something slightly high and he would earn a quick $100. Now he was lying in a hospital bed shaking so badly that he wondered vaguely if it could be a seizure.

            “Gavin, I didn’t think you’d actually get hurt, goddamn,” Geoff mumbled. He’d been the closest when the ambulance showed up, so he rode with them to the hospital. He didn’t want Gavin to have to be there alone.

            “I know,” Gavin mumbled. The shivers slurred his words. He didn’t want to look down and see his leg. He’d already seen it at the party. It was broken and the bone was sticking out and he was losing a fair amount of blood. He was certain people weren’t meant to see their own skeletons.

            “Gavin, hang in there, okay? I want you to be okay. You’re gonna be okay.” Geoff gripped the younger man’s hand, praying a doctor would be there soon. They were waiting on the surgeon, and it seemed like he was really taking his sweet time to get there.

            “I’m just… I’m just gonna take a nap, okay?” Gavin’s eyes fluttered shut, and Geoff stared at the monitors. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep Gavin awake, but if the monitors never dipped, Gavin would be okay. _Just hold steady. Please, for the love of dicks, hold steady._

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to be a doctor at one point. Seeing people's bones (as in like protruding) disturbed me so greatly I decided against it. I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
